


The Nail Grey

by frooit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Banter, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, One Shot, Short, WTF, brain fart, painted nails, why do i write things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/pseuds/frooit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apply polish to nail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nail Grey

He wakes up. He comes to, grinds the butts of his palms into his eyes, yawns, stretches, and notices something. Something's different. Askew, tilting, leaning. This isn't right. What the fuck is this?

"What the fuck have ya done to me, Murph?"

"Ya don't like it?"

Connor's holding his hands close to his face, fingers palm in. He's squinting. And then he's shaking them, his hands. Swiping then down and back up his jeans; rubbing them with his thumbs, repeating. Nail polish.

"S' nail polish."

"Aye."

"Now my first question isn't going to be _why_ ya painted my nails, but _why_ ya have a bottle in the first place."

Murphy's smirking at him behind a conveniently placed cigarette and hand. Somewhere between amused, smug, and up to no good. Just a bit too potentially dangerous for Connor's liking this early.

"Well..." and he takes another look, "Not a bad shade at all, what is it?"

"Tar."

"Ooh, isn't that fancy."

He gets smoke blown into his face as an answer.

"What-- _you've_ got some, then? Lemme' see," he reaches out for Murphy's hand, gets it, and splays the fingers.

"Fuckin' _clover_. Ya give me.. an _absence of colour_.. over clover. Selfish bastard, ya are."

"Nothin' but the best, brother mine."

And Connor snorts.

"Aye."


End file.
